Lost in the Dark
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: When Jamie fails to show up at his dad's house, Danny begins to worry what could have happened to his brother. Where is Jamie? And why isn't he answering his cell phone? (Sorry bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I tried to research the best I could and if anything is wrong I am very sorry but I live in the UK. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

Jamie walked down the steps into Herald Square subway station weaving his way through the crowds. He had the week off and his dad and grandpa had invited him to stay and he had accepted. He had been busy covering for other Officers who had caught the flu that had been going around and he was exhausted which was why Henry had come up with the idea for Jamie to come over and stay. Danny had two days off and was staying at Henry's and Frank's as well because Linda and the boys had gone to visit some of Linda's family. Jamie had already stayed a night but had needed to go back to the 12th and sign some paperwork, so now he was making the trek back to his dad's house. And was glad he got to the station when he did, because a storm was forecast and he didn't want to be caught in it.

Jamie got his ticket and headed towards the platform he needed to catch the R train that would take him to Bay Ridge in Brooklyn. When he reached the busy platform he checked his watch and noted he had three minutes until the train arrived. So he stood using as little space as possible as other people continued to walk through the crowd. That was when he noticed an old lady stumble and others continued to pass her on their way out. Jamie rushed forward and outstretched his arms catching the woman before she hit the ground.

"Oh thank you!" she gasped looking up at Jamie as he helped her to regain her balance.

"It's no problem. Are you okay?" asked Jamie moving the woman to a less busy area on the platform.

"Yes I'm alright thanks to you" thanked the woman.

"Were you on your way out ma'am?" asked Jamie,

"No I was going to catch the R train" she replied.

Jamie nodded, "me too come on I'll help you to the train"

"Thank you so much you are so kind!" spoke the woman as Jamie held an arm around her and tried to shield her from the heaving mass on the platform. Jamie heard a high pitched screeching which signalled the arrival of the train and then noted with some dismay people were blocking the way to the train. Jamie and the woman tried to pick up the pace but they were too late, the doors closed and then the train pulled out of the station.

"I'm so sorry! I've made you miss your train!" apologized the woman looking upset with herself.

Jamie then rushed to assure her, "no it's okay! The next train will be here in ten minutes and I don't need to be anywhere for a certain time I'm only going to my dad's house. And anyway at least now we can have some more breathing space"

The woman smiled, "yes I suppose you're right about that"

An awkward silence settled so Jamie felt the need to introduce himself, "my name's Jamie Reagan"

"Ethel Hunter" replied Ethel holding out her hand and Jamie smiled as he shook it.

"Are you visiting anyone in Brooklyn?" asked Jamie,

Ethel shook her head, "no I live out in Brooklyn I was just visiting my daughter"

Soon ten minutes had past and Jamie learnt Ethel was getting off at the same stop as him so he had decided to remain with Ethel for the journey and to help her to the exit when they reached 86th Street. Jamie told Ethel this as he helped guide her onto the train and to a seat and Jamie took the seat beside her.

"Oh you don't need to do that Jamie! I'll be fine!" insisted Ethel not wanting to cause Jamie any more hassle.

But Jamie shook his head, "no it's fine I wouldn't want you to get hurt on the way out in case anyone knocks you over again"

"Anything I say won't change your mind will it?" asked Ethel smiling.

"Nope" grinned Jamie,

"You remind me of my late husband. He was always accompanying me everywhere I went to make sure I didn't get knocked over" mused Ethel.

"I'm sorry about your husband" Jamie said softly.

"Oh it's fine dear he passed two years ago, but I remember all the years we had together, he'd want me to do that" smiled Ethel as she patted Jamie's hand.

Jamie then realized his dad, grandpa and Danny would be expecting him to be on the train he had missed, but with being underground he couldn't call them and tell them he'd be late. But then he thought _I'll only be ten minutes late I'm sure they'd figure out I caught the next train_.

Ethel and Jamie had been chatting when the train had stopped at Whitehall Street Ethel turned to Jamie and asked, "You said your last name was Reagan. Any relation to the Police Commissioner?"

Jamie smiled sheepishly, "He's my dad"

"Oh so you're a Police Officer then? I really admire all that your father has done for the city"

"Thanks I'll be sure to tell him that" chuckled Jamie.

"So what is it like being a Police Officer?" asked Ethel leaning forward intrigued,

"It's great. You get to meet some really interesting people" commented Jamie,

Ethel laughed, "I'm sure you do"

The train then pulled out of the station and entered the tunnel below the East River. They couldn't have been more than halfway through the tunnel when suddenly there was a loud bang and the lights flickered out as sparks flew as the train screeched as it began to slow to a halt.

####

Frank had gone to a bar to meet up with an old friend so it was only Danny and Henry back at the house. Danny checked his watch again; Jamie was half an hour late and he hadn't called, that was so unlike Jamie. If Jamie was ever late he always called and when Danny had tried calling Jamie it went straight to voicemail.

"Danny are you alright?" asked Henry looking at Danny from his position on the couch,

"Yeah" Henry raised his eyebrows, "no. It's just…this is so unlike Jamie and now I'm worried" responded Danny.

"I must admit it seems a little odd. Maybe because of the storm he headed back to his apartment to wait it out" suggested Henry,

"Yeah he could have, but he would have called" argued Danny.

Henry watched as Danny began pacing the length of the living room running his hands through his hair. Henry even heard Danny mutter "where the hell is he?" Henry then turned the T.V on and it happened to be on the news channel, he was about to turn over when the news report stopped him.

"Danny" called Henry, getting Danny's attention. Danny then sat beside Henry his eyes fixed on the T.V

The news reporter was saying, "There is a situation happening with the subway. Half an hour ago in the storm lighting struck two substations, one in the Financial District and another in Brooklyn Heights. This means the part of the city in these areas are without electricity and all subway trains in these areas have come to a stop. It is unclear whether there have been any injuries caused…" The news report continued but Danny could only focus on the last sentence he heard.

"Oh no! Jamie!" exclaimed Danny standing up and looking around the room not sure what to do,

"Danny?" questioned Henry,

"Grandpa Jamie was getting the subway back here! And the parts of the city without any electricity would be where part of the line Jamie is on goes through! And did you hear there could be people injured!-"

"Danny! Stop! It said it was unclear if that had happened! For all we know Jamie is fine!" reassured Henry,

"_Could be_ grandpa!" stressed Danny. He tried calling Jamie again only to get voicemail.

"Danny he's underground you won't be able to call him" commented Henry softly,

"But grandpa what if something has happened to him?" choked Danny looking at Henry with wide eyes.

"We can only hope and pray he's alright" answered Henry. Placing an arm around Danny's shoulder to offer comfort. When a few miles away in a darkened underground tunnel a blood soaked Jamie tried to reassure Ethel he was fine.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_When a few miles away in a darkened underground tunnel a blood soaked Jamie tried to reassure Ethel he was fine._

**~ Half hour earlier ~**

_The train then pulled out of the station and entered the tunnel below the East River. They couldn't have been more than halfway through the tunnel when suddenly there was a loud bang and the lights flickered out as sparks flew as the train screeched as it began to slow to a halt._

Jamie shot out his left arm to prevent Ethel from being thrown to the floor, but because his arm was in front of Ethel Jamie was slightly leaning forward. So his position and the momentum from the suddenly breaking train threw Jamie face first to the floor. Pain broke out across his head and face, the feeling that something was gushing down his nose told him he had a nosebleed. He then pinched his nose as he sat up and slowly got himself back onto his seat which was made difficult by the fact he couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. Angling his head down remembering his mom had told him this whenever he had a nosebleeds as a kid, he turned slightly too where he knew Ethel was sitting.

"Ethel are you alright?" asked Jamie,

"I'm alright, are you?" responded Ethel,

"Yeah I'm fine" Jamie replied, not wanting to worry Ethel about his nosebleed he'd had lots of them growing up and was used to dealing with them. He remembered after stopping at Whitehall Street there were six other people in the same car with Ethel and him. He also remembered there was a woman in her late twenties with a young child, two teenage girls and a couple that must have been in their early twenties. Because he couldn't see them Jamie called out, "Is everyone okay?" there was a series of replies all saying they were fine, the woman with her boyfriend said she was a nurse so if there was anyone with any medical problems to come to her. Then Jamie made the suggestion that everyone should sit closer together so everyone bunched up in the middle of the car all managing to fit on the seats. That was when there was a light at one of the doors and the door opened and a man holding a flashlight stood in the doorway.

"Right everyone my name is Phil Rodgers and I'm the driver and I've come to tell you that there was a malfunction with the electricity causing all the trains in the area to come to a stop" said Phil, "so you all have to remain in here in case the electricity comes back and the trains start moving again. If any of you have any problems just press the help button and I'll come here to help"

"I'm a nurse" pointed out the woman who Jamie caught a glimpse of in the light.

Phil nodded, "There's a Doctor two cars down but it helps that you're in this car"

"Excuse me sir, but what caused the malfunction with the electricity?" asked one of the teenage girls,

"To stop all the trains in the area I reckon it's something to do with the substation. With the storm that was forecast my bet would be that lighting must have struck. But don't worry we'll all be fine we just have to wait for either rescue crews to get to us or for the electricity to come back" said Phil he was about to turn and leave when the light created by his flashlight landed on Jamie. "Whoa! Are you okay?" asked Phil as he moved closer.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Jamie, still pinching his nose.

Phil turned the woman who said she was a nurse, "Have you got anything on you to patch him up?"

The woman nodded and handed her boyfriend a flashlight from her bag and from the light she began rummaging in her bag, "you're lucky I always carry a first aid kit and flashlight with me" she murmured.

"Don't worry!" insisted Jamie, "I had a lot of nosebleeds growing up I can deal with it"

"Er…mate it's not just your nose that is bleeding" said Phil, at Jamie's confused look Phil indicated to the side of his own head. Jamie then tentively brought a hand up to the side of his head and sure enough he felt something warm and sticky pouring down from a cut on the side of his head, which brought back memories of eighteen months ago when he and Renzulli had been thrown down a flight of stairs.

"Oh" responded Jamie,

Phil nodded, "see why now I asked if the nurse could patch you up?"

"Yeah" replied Jamie nodding. Seeing that everything was under control Phil headed back over to the door and jumped down from the car and closed the door behind him.

Everyone reached into pockets and bags to take out their cell phones and held them up creating a soft glow of light with the nurse's flashlight.

"Okay my name is Rebecca Marston, but call me Becky, and like I said I'm a nurse so if you have any problems just call out" said Becky, she then moved from her seat across the car to kneel in front of Jamie and passed the flashlight to Ethel. She then began bandaging up his head. She briefly turned to her boyfriend and nodded her head a little hinting that he should introduce himself.

"Alright Becky I got the hint! My name's Kyle Peters and I am Becky's boyfriend" said Kyle. Everyone else then introduced themselves; the two teenaged girls were called Rachel Harper and Penny Adams. The mother was called Lily Powell and her son was called Edward (Eddie) and he was three years old. Once everyone knew who they were stuck with for the duration of the situation they began chatting to each other with nothing better to do.

"Alright let me guess you either work in the Fire or Police department or as an EMT. So which is it?" asked Becky,

"Police" replied Jamie smiling.

"Knew it" grinned Becky.

"How did you guess?" asked Ethel in amazement,

Becky laughed, "I've had to patch up too many of them not to see the signs. For example Jamie here insisted he was fine, when he's not. And asked after everyone else's welfare and ignored his own, I mainly see that with Firemen, Policemen or EMT's"

"What hospital do you work out of?" asked Jamie, as he stopped pinching his nose and breathed through his mouth realizing his nosebleed had stopped.

"St. Victor's. Why?" replied Becky.

"Just wondering, do you happen to know a nurse called Linda Reagan?"

"Yeah"

"She's my sister-in-law" smirked Jamie,

Becky laughed, "What are the chances? That I get stuck on a train with Linda's brother-in-law. It really is a small world" Becky then checked the bandage and when she was happy with it she then turned to Ethel and gestured to Jamie. "If you think I need to come back over here because something's wrong just shout. Because I highly doubt Jamie will tell me if something is wrong"

Ethel nodded but then frowned, "what would you need to come over for?"

"If he's feeling dizzy, nauseous, anything like that really" responded Becky standing up, "here I'll leave my flashlight with you so you'll be able to keep a better eye on him"

"I can look after myself!" argued Jamie softly,

Jamie could just make out Becky raised eyebrows, "really? Because it took Phil the driver for you to even notice your head wound" Becky then went and resumed her seat beside Kyle.

Kyle looked over and smirked to Jamie, "you'd best not argue with her. It could end up being dangerous to your health"

"What are you saying Kyle?" demanded Becky,

"Oh nothing sweetheart, just saying he should listen to your advice. I'm _not_ saying at _all_ that you are a difficult person" smiled Kyle winking at Jamie and Ethel, and they chuckled in reply.

Jamie then leaned back in his seat and rested his head on the back of the seat, trying his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

"Jamie dear are you sure you're alright? Should I get Becky to come over?" worried Ethel, seeing his light blue shirt stained with blood. And the left side of his face was caked in dried blood and the lower half of his face was streaked with dried blood, making Jamie the perfect picture for a horror movie extra.

"I'm okay Ethel honest. My head just hurts a bit that's all" responded Jamie squeezing Ethel's hand in reassurance. Ethel nodded but silently vowed that she was going to watch over the young man who had so kindly stayed with her when he could have easily caught the first train after helping her regain her balance.

####

Frank had come home ten minutes earlier expecting to see Jamie sat in front of the T.V drinking a beer beside Danny but instead he had been met with the sight of a panicked Danny and worried Henry. Now Frank was sat on the couch digesting the news that Jamie was stuck somewhere in a subway tunnel. And he could only watch the news for any updates about what was happening with the subway trains and the passengers. Danny began to become agitated again when the news reported concerns of flooding in some parts of the tunnels. This was when Frank came up with a plan to get Danny focused on something else, and he turned to Henry for ideas when Danny paced the length of the room again. After deciding on a plan Henry stood up and went to get a map and when he came back into the room Frank got Danny's attention.

"Danny come here" beckoned Frank.

"What dad has the news said anymore on what is happening?" asked Danny swiftly coming to stand beside Frank.

Frank shook his head, "no but your grandpa and I thought you could help us work out which station Jamie would have been at or near when the electricity cut out"

Danny nodded and then leaned over the map and Frank stood back to watch as Henry and Danny worked out Jamie should be at or near Union Street. Knowing the news had said that people were now starting to be evacuated from the trains Danny grabbed his car keys and ran out the house and drove over to Union Street.

When he reached Union Street station Danny seeing the mass crowd of people streaming out of the station then wondered _how am I going to find out if Jamie has gotten out or is on his way out?_ Fortunately Danny spotted a Police Officer he knew.

Danny jogged over calling, "Hey Charlie!"

Charlie turned hearing his name called and was surprised to see Danny jogging over, "Hiya Danny, I didn't know they had called in Detectives to help"

"They didn't. I'm looking for my kid brother, he was on the subway and we worked out he must have been at or near this station" replied Danny looking at the passing crowd looking for any sign of Jamie.

Charlie knew Jamie so knew what he looked like shook his head, "sorry I haven't seen him, hang on and I'll radio around and see if any other Officers have seen him"

"Thanks buddy" sighed Danny in relief.

"No problem" smiled Charlie. Danny then tuned out Charlie describing Jamie's appearance to his fellow Officers and instead continued looking at the crowd. After ten minutes Charlie turned back to Danny, "I'm sorry Danny but no one has seen Jamie. They've even set up a board for everyone to report their name so if anyone comes looking for family members we can tell them that their family member has been evacuated from the station. And an Officer has checked the board and Jamie's name isn't on the board"

Danny looked around desperately but the constant stream of people coming out of the station had stopped. "Maybe he's on another train near the station?"

Charlie shook his head, "I'm sorry Danny but all the trains near this station have been evacuated and I even radioed Officers at the stations before and after this one, Jamie's name isn't on the boards at those stations either. And I'm afraid I have to tell you he must have caught a later train and be deeper in one of the tunnels and it could be a couple of hours until rescue crews get to those trains"

"Why?!" exclaimed Danny,

"Because one, they have to assess the situation and check it's safe for the crews to go deep into the tunnels. And two, if Jamie is on a train that is in a long stretch of tunnel the trains before his will have to be evacuated and then the crews would have to go back again to then reach Jamie's train" explained Charlie feeling sympathy for Danny. Normally Danny didn't show his emotions, but now his emotions were on full display.

"How were these trains evacuated then?!" demanded Danny, growing frustrated by all the confusion and unknowing the situation was causing.

"Because the trains were either at the station or literally a few metres away" responded Charlie, "look the best you can do is go back to your dad's house and wait there and I'm sure when Jamie gets out of his train and back up to street level he will call you to let you know he's okay and on his way over okay?"

Danny nodded, "thanks for your help Charlie"

"No worries, and look I'm getting reassigned to another station and I'll keep an eye out for Jamie okay? And if I see him I'll give you a call alright?"

"Thanks again" sighed Danny as he turned and headed back to his car shoulders slumped. He sat back in the driver's seat just as his cell phone rang and saw the caller ID was his dad. "Hi dad" murmured Danny.

"_Danny did you find him?"_ asked Frank,

"No dad. They've apparently set up boards with people's names on them and Jamie's name wasn't on the board here and all trains near here have been evacuated. Remember Charlie Jacobs? Well he was here and he radioed other Officers at other stations and they checked their boards and Jamie's name wasn't even on those ones!" choked Danny.

"_So he probably caught a later train and could be in a tunnel then"_ sighed Frank sitting back on the couch as his knees gave out from all the worry.

"Yeah and Charlie said it could be a couple of hours until the trains deep in those tunnels are evacuated" said Danny watching through his window as a mother was reunited with her teenaged daughter envying them with everything he had.

"_Are you on your way back here?"_ asked Frank,

"Yeah Charlie said I might as well and Charlie also said he's being reassigned so said he'd keep an eye out for Jamie" murmured Danny.

"_Okay. I'll see you in a few"_ said Frank,

"Yeah dad" Danny then hung up and tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. Then with one more forlorn look at the station where Jamie should have been Danny started the car and turned around and headed back to his dad's house.

**TBC**

**A/N I know that Frank probably wouldn't be at his house but probably somewhere where he could help oversee the rescue effort, Danny would probably be called in to help and I'm guessing with the name boards (and probably wrong that they would be used) but please for the purpose of this story just ignore these facts if they are wrong I just wanted a quick way Danny could hear about Jamie not being at Union Street and I wanted he and Frank at Frank's house so they wouldn't really know what is going on. Anyway thanks for all your reviews they really do mean a lot! **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two hours since Danny had left Union Street Station and there had still been no word on Jamie. If that wasn't distressing enough the only news he had heard from Charlie Jacobs was that there were still some trains unaccounted for.

"What do you mean unaccounted for?!" exclaimed Danny getting to a point of almost yelling down the phone, getting Frank's and Henry's attention.

"_What I mean is that we know certain trains left a station, but they haven't arrived at the next one. So the trains that are unaccounted for apparently are deep in the underground tunnels"_ explained Charlie.

"So the rescue crews still haven't got to them?!" demanded Danny,

"_Afraid so, but as Jamie hasn't turned up anywhere I've worked out he must have caught the train after the one you thought he did"_ commented Charlie,

"How can you be sure?" asked Danny,

"_Because the train I think he caught stopped at Whitehall Street but didn't arrive at Court Street" _said Charlie,

"So you think he's stuck under the East River?!"

"_I'm sorry Danny, but yeah. And you know that tunnel is long so it could be a couple more hours until his train is accounted for"_

"A couple more hours?!" shouted Danny, "it's already been two and a half hours since all the trains stopped! How much longer is he going to be stuck down there?!"

"_I'm really sorry Danny…I gotta go Danny. I'll call you if I hear anything else"_ said Charlie before he hung up.

Danny tossed his cell phone onto the coffee table and then sank down onto the couch with his head in his hands. His thoughts were all over the place, he couldn't imagine what it was like for Jamie stuck in that tunnel not knowing when help was going to arrive. Danny may have hated the situation, having no idea where Jamie was even if Jamie was in the tunnel under the East River there was still no definite location. But Danny had to admit he had it easier than Jamie. Jamie may know where he was and where the family were, but he didn't know how much longer he would be trapped in the pitch black tunnel.

####

**~ 1 and a half hours later ~**

Jamie rubbed his hand across his face hating the feeling of dried blood on his face. In the torchlight created by Becky's flashlight he checked his watch and saw he and the others had been stuck in the tunnel for four hours. Eddie had been passed around everyone in the car, they couldn't blame Eddie, he was a three year old who was stuck in a small area. The adults hadn't wanted him to wander around the car in the dark so Eddie had only been allowed to stay in the middle of the car with everyone else. Jamie was just thankful Eddie was a kid who wasn't afraid of the dark. It was now Jamie's turn to look after Eddie so Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie and bounced Eddie on his knee.

Ethel looked at the sight and smiled, "do you have any children?"

"Huh?" responded Jamie looking at Ethel in surprise.

"I was just wondering as you look like a natural holding Eddie there" Ethel said.

"Ah. No. I don't have any kids" replied Jamie adjusting his hold as Eddie wriggled a little, "I have a niece and two nephews so I used to look after them when they were little"

Ethel then sat back smiling and watched as Jamie kept Eddie occupied, she had kept a close eye on Jamie noting how he rubbed his face and she was concerned that doing this would cause his nose to bleed again.

Lily stood up after twenty minutes and smiled at Jamie as she took a now sleeping Eddie from Jamie. Jamie returned the smile before he began rubbing the dried blood again.

"Jamie stop" said Ethel gently, as she guided Jamie's hand away from his face.

"I just hate the feeling of dried blood on my face" admitted Jamie,

"Just think about something else" Ethel said squeezing Jamie's hand.

"What about how long it's taking the rescue crews to get to us?" griped Jamie, but smiling.

"Yes it is taking them awhile isn't it?" chuckled Ethel.

Jamie sighed and at Ethel's look he explained, "It's Danny. My brother. He is going to kill me"

"Why?" asked Ethel angling the flashlight so she could clearly see Jamie, but not blind him.

"He worries about me _a lot_. It can get _really_ annoying because it feels like he still thinks of me as a young kid, especially the way he sometimes calls me 'kid'. Sometimes he just gets angry at me for doing things 'wrong' on the job and other times he just blanks me and my dad or grandpa have to tell me it's because he worries. I just wish I knew what goes through his head, because he gives me all these different signs and I have no idea if he thinks of me as an equal or just as that little kid following him around everywhere" confessed Jamie.

"From what you have told me about your family in the past four and a half hours, it seems to me your brother, Danny, is just afraid of losing another brother and just doesn't know how to tell or show you this. So your dad and grandpa are right, he just worries. But because he is confused on whether he should tell you this or just worry from a distance he appears to be too harsh" Ethel gently said seeing different emotions flash through Jamie's eyes, realization, guilt and sadness. "Jamie you don't need to feel guilty or sad"

"But all those times I argued back and just caused the situation to become ten times worse!" groaned Jamie leaning forward resting his head on his knees.

"Your brother Danny wouldn't want you to feel bad about this. Jamie all you have to do is be yourself and you told me yourself, you were close to Joe and you still fought. So you and Danny can fight, but still get closer. Fighting doesn't mean anything. Trust me I was the youngest of eight" smiled Ethel.

"_Eight?!_" exclaimed Jamie, "and I thought being the youngest of four was bad"

"Yes and I only had one sister, she was the second oldest, so I had many older brothers trying to be protective. I know the feeling; I have always felt sorry for my late husband, David. He had to be interrogated by all of my brothers" giggled Ethel remembering her husband and brothers.

Jamie smiled at Ethel and was about to say something when the car doors were opened and a Police Officer stepped into the car, "okay everyone myself and other Officers have arrived to get you out of here, I'm very sorry for the long wait but everyone gather your things and we'll get going. Just be careful getting down from the car and you'll see Officer Johnson and she'll tell you which direction to head in" Jamie thought he recognised that voice.

Jamie stood up and helped Ethel over to the door and sure enough the voice belonged to who he thought it was and smiling he called out across the car, "hey Charlie!"

"Jamie!" exclaimed Charlie breaking out into a broad smile, "man am I glad to see you!"

"Let me guess you've heard from Danny" said Jamie dryly.

"Yeah he worked out you should've been at Union Street Station so came over to see if you were there. I can tell you he kinda freaked when he found you weren't there" replied Charlie.

"He only cares" said Ethel smiling,

"Yeah I know" replied Jamie rolling his eyes a little smiling.

In the light as Jamie got nearer Charlie was then able to get a look of Jamie and gaped in surprise, "geez Jamie! What the hell happened to you?!"

"Oh nothing" shrugged Jamie chuckling at the frozen look on Charlie's face.

"I checked him out! He's fine! Doesn't even need a trip to a hospital, no concussion and no need for stiches!" called Becky as she stepped down off the train.

Charlie then shook himself out of his thoughts, "Danny's not gonna appreciate you looking like that"

Jamie shrugged again, "nothing I can do about it, I'll tell him I'm fine"

"_Fine?!_ Jamie he isn't gonna believe you because _three quarters_ of your _face_ is covered with dried _blood_!"

"I must admit Jamie you look like you should be in a horror movie" added Ethel smiling knowing herself that Jamie was indeed fine.

Jamie just shrugged again and laughed; he then helped Ethel down the step and jumped down himself, but landed awkwardly and twisted his ankle exclaiming "damn it!"

"Jamie! _Stop injuring yourself!_ Danny is gonna flip seeing you limping and your face covered with blood!" ordered Charlie looking down at Jamie from the train.

Jamie just looked up at Charlie with a grimace said "well I didn't _ask_ to hit my head and nose and then twist my ankle!"

Ethel just came up beside Jamie and placed a comforting hand on Jamie's arm and he leaned on the tunnel wall and began to hobble along the tunnel.

"Do you want me to carry you?" offered Charlie as he walked behind Jamie and Ethel.

"_No_ I don't want you to carry me!" retorted Jamie.

Charlie just sighed and then began talking into his radio, "hey Andy yeah it's Charlie. Can you do me a favour? Yeah call Danny Reagan and let him know his brother has been located. Thanks buddy" Charlie then looked at Jamie, "you sure you don't want me to carry you? It's a long walk back"

"_I'm sure_" Jamie bit out.

Ethel turned her head and shared a look with Charlie. Ethel let go of Jamie's arm and began walking in front as Charlie came beside Jamie and wrapped an arm around Jamie's back and put Jamie's free arm around his own shoulders. "At _least _let me help by supporting you"

"Fine" responded Jamie keeping his eyes fixed ahead determined not to cause any more injuries to himself.

####

"YES!"

Frank and Henry burst into the living room. "Danny what's going on?" asked Frank,

"Andy Parker just called, Charlie was clearing a train and he found Jamie!" Danny chuckled relieved, his stress levels significantly dropping.

"Where is he?" asked Henry,

"His train was halfway in a tunnel under the East River but he'll be coming out of Court Street Station" informed Danny as he grabbed his keys and jacket, this time knowing he would be bringing his brother home. "I'm gonna go get him"

"Not without us you won't be" demanded Henry as he and Frank grabbed their own jackets.

####

Danny headed back to Henry and Frank after talking to Officer Andy Parker, "right Andy said their about five minutes out from the platform and it will take another five minutes for them to get to street level. He also wanted us to know that Jamie is at the back of the group so not to worry if we don't spot him quickly"

Henry and Frank nodded and leaned against the car with Danny all with their gazes fixed on the Subway's entrance waiting for the first glimpse of Jamie. Frank was in a simple shirt and jeans so no one had noticed the Police Commissioner standing around and for that he was grateful, he just wanted to see his youngest son, see he was fine and bring Jamie home.

Ten minutes later a steady stream of people began exiting the station and Danny's eyes were darting in all directions to catch any glimpse of Jamie. Frank had to physically stop Danny from climbing onto the car to get a better view.

Another five minutes had past when they heard a small voice call out "Bye Officer Jamie!" and they all saw a small boy of around three years old being carried away by his mother, but the boy was looking over his mother's shoulder and was waving at someone.

They then heard a very familiar voice call out in return, "bye Eddie!" Danny then started to get a little more agitated because he could hear Jamie but couldn't see him. Then the three of them spotted Jamie.

"Good God" whispered Henry while Frank just stood with his mouth hanging open.

Danny seemed frozen for a few seconds as he looked at his younger brother, Jamie was limping being supported by Charlie and his face was mostly covered in dried blood. Danny then found his voice. "Jamie what the hell happened?! Are you alright?!" bellowed Danny as he jogged over to Jamie, Frank and Henry not far behind.

"I'm fine Danny" assured Jamie,

"Fine?! You look like a victim of a murder!" shrieked Danny.

"I told you he wouldn't believe you" muttered Charlie as he still supported Jamie's weight.

"Why didn't you get Andy to warn us?!" exclaimed Danny turning to face Charlie before Jamie could say anything.

"Because I thought there wasn't any way to describe Jamie without it sounding really bad when a nurse has said he's completely fine. Apart from the twisted ankle and the blood I mean" defended Charlie.

Charlie and Danny then entered a debate which was only interrupted by Jamie, "um guys…I would like to get in the car so I can get back to house and clean up!"

"Oh right sorry" said Charlie as he backed up and therefore allowed Danny to take his place supporting Jamie.

"As I can see you'll be fine Jamie I'll just say goodbye and be on my way" said Ethel as she patted Jamie's arm.

"Ethel wait! Dad Ethel only lives five blocks away from your house would you mind if we gave her a lift?" asked Jamie.

"You'll have to ask Danny we came in his car" replied Frank, Jamie turned to Danny but before he could ask again.

Ethel interrupted, "Oh there's no need for that! I'll be fine Jamie!"

"It's fine, just hop in" smiled Danny.

Soon everyone was bundled in the car, with Danny driving and Ethel in the passenger seat and Henry, Frank and Jamie squeezed in the back. And soon Jamie and Danny were arguing, although not as bad as they sometimes did.

"Danny shut up!"

"Hey don't make me stop the car!"

"Don't make me 'accidentally' kick your seat!"

"Kick the driver's seat? Yeah _that's_ smart!"

"Alright you two that's enough!" barked Frank rubbing his ear, he was sat in the middle and had Jamie's loud voice in his ear.

"Sorry dad" muttered Jamie and Danny simultaneously, but they were secretly smiling as was everyone else in the car.

"Ethel I must apologize for my grandson's behaviour" said Henry leaning forward slightly.

"Oh that's alright. Jamie told me a lot about your family so I feel familiar with it" chuckled Ethel,

"He did?" asked Danny,

"Yes we didn't have much else to do for those four and a half hours" smiled Ethel.

"I'll bet" responded Henry.

They then arrived outside Ethel's house and she assured Jamie he didn't need to walk her to her front door, "you have a hurt ankle young man and you've already done enough for me! I'll be fine, and as you now know where I live if you need anything at all don't hesitant to come over. I'll be happy to help after what you did today. Goodbye everyone" said Ethel as she got out the car, Henry then got in the passenger's side as Frank slid across to where Henry had been sitting. Danny waited until Ethel reached her front door and they all waved when Ethel waved at them before closing her front door.

"What did Ethel mean Jamie?" asked Frank looking at his youngest son still not used to seeing Jamie's face covered with blood.

"Someone nearly knocked her to the floor back at Herald Square Station and as I helped her we missed the train, the one I was supposed to catch. Then I just sat next to her and we talked, then as the train began slowing down I put my arm in front of her to make sure she didn't fall out of her seat" replied Jamie leaning his head back on the headrest.

"So that's how you bashed your face then kid?" questioned Danny as he drove back to his dad's house.

"Yep" responded Jamie with his eyes closed, he began rubbing at the dried blood again. Frank reached out a hand and gently pulled Jamie's hand away from his face. Jamie cracked open one eye and looked at Frank smiling. Frank shook his head smiling in return.

####

They arrived home and Danny was supporting Jamie and stopped Jamie from rubbing his face again, "kid you gotta stop doing that!"

"You try going nearly five hours with dried blood caked across most of your face!" retorted Jamie,

"Alright Jamie sit down and I'll get a bowl of water to clean you up" said Frank as he headed into the kitchen.

"And I'll get some ice for your ankle" added Henry as he too went into the kitchen.

"Okay kid let's sit you down" said Danny as he guided Jamie to the couch and found a stool to rest Jamie's ankle on. Frank and Henry came back into the room and Henry placed the ice in the towel on Jamie's ankle and then went to start on dinner followed by Frank.

Danny kneeled beside Jamie and using a small cloth he dipped it in the bowl of water and began cleaning the blood off Jamie's face.

"Thanks Danny" murmured Jamie,

"It's okay kid" Danny said softly he then paused and added in a serious tone, "Seriously kid you gotta stop worrying me like this"

"Sorry. For the record though I don't go looking for trouble" Jamie replied.

"I know, trouble just finds you. You're a trouble magnet, always have been and unfortunately I'm guessing always will be" Danny commented dryly.

It took Danny almost fifteen minutes to clean the blood of Jamie's face, when he was finished he put the cloth in the bowl and said, "okay kid you're nice and clean know" he looked up to see Jamie asleep. Smiling Danny stood up and moved Jamie's legs so he was lying across the couch, Danny placed a blanket over Jamie and before he left he placed a gentle hand on Jamie's forehead.

####

At the next Sunday dinner Linda looked up from her plate and said to Jamie, "a nurse I work with asked me how 'the stubborn Police Officer that is my brother-in-law' was, how did you know Becky?"

"She was trapped in the subway with me" replied Jamie pausing before he began almost shovelling food into his mouth.

"You know kid you don't have to shovel your food like that" commented Danny bemused as to why Jamie was eating as quickly as he was.

"You never know how long you have before your next meal. Being stuck in the subway for almost five hours taught me that" smirked Jamie gaining smiles and laughter from the whole table.

It was later that day when Renzulli stopped by and told Jamie that a mother and her young son dropped something off at the 12th for him. Renzulli handed Jamie one of those paper cards kids make. On the front it had two stick people, (Lily had labelled one as Eddie and one as Jamie) and on the inside was a young child's scrawl with an adult's writing underneath with read 'thank you Officer Jamie from Eddie'. Jamie showed the family this and Erin, Linda and Nikki all thought it was cute.

Jamie was in the living room helping Jack and Sean with their video game when Danny stood in the doorway smiling and whispered to himself looking at Jamie, "I'm glad you're home safe kid".

**The End.**

**A/N thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story it really means a lot! **


End file.
